A Change of Key
by AvalonM.xxx
Summary: I hindsight if I planned out my life someone was going to smash it to pieces. In hindsight it was always going to be him. He didn't change the plan, he changed me. I didn't realise, or maybe I didn't care. But everyoner needs a little chaos in their lives; and he's mine. Please Read and Review! I love hearing what you think. -Avalon


I solemnly swear I will _never_ listen to anyone who says planning is good ever again. I _planned_ my life out until I died. I _planned_ to have 3 kids; two boys and a girl, I _planned_ to become head girl, I _planned_ to solely focus on my OWLS, I _planned_ to get married to a nice man and I even _planned_ to become a doctor. I also refuse to listen to anyone who ever vows anything. I _vowed_ to forever hate Quidditch, I _vowed_ to always stay organised, I_ vowed_ I would get good grades and be a model student and become a contributing member of society. And yet somehow I have failed to do any of the above.

How you ask? Well, how is a pretty vague question and this is particular how is a pretty complicated question too. And so, for your sake, I will draw on the last shred of organisation and orderly thinking that I possess and start at the simplest place; about ¾ of the way through.

23rd January 2015

"James! You absolutely retarded fricking little shite." I growl and chuck the textbook at his face. Cackling like a maniac, he ducks round the corner just in time and _Hogwarts: A History _goes skidding off down the corridor towards the Ravenclaw common room. I sprint after him; broom in one hand and splashing contaminated orange juice all down the corridors. He crashed down the stairs towards the great hall and smashes through the doors with me closely behind. He stops dead and I stumble into the back of him and peer over his shoulder to see what has freeze.

Lilly, Rose, Dominique and some other students, largely from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, are scattered around the hall at tables or in little circles. It seems almost every vaguely responsible student in the school is here. Lorcan and Lysander are stood with the muggle sports club, Lilly and Molly are with some sort of book club and Rose and Dom seem to be sorting out Valentine Ball decorations. They have all paused to stare at us. I watch them in horror, cringing over the awkward silence.

"Hey." James greets stupidly. I whack him with my broomstick and he doubles over around his stomach in pain. Rose is glaring at me from across the room.

"I'm sorry. Carry on with your…stuff." I apologise and glance sideways at James quickly. Rose rolls her eyes. I sigh. "Rose, please just tell me what I've done." I groaned. She freezes and gives me a look.

"What you've _done_? You haven't _done_ anything." She replies sharply and turns back to her party decorations.

"Then why are you mad? I thought we were friends." I frown. She raises an eyebrow and folds her arms across her chest.

"We _were_ friends." She repeats emphasising the past tense. "I was friends with not sporty, smart, funny, shy, organised, respectful Saskia Malfoy. Where's she now? You aren't the same."

"Because I started Quidditch? You love Quidditch; I thought you would be supportive!" I protest. She rolls her eyes again.

"No… yes… I don't know. I liked the Saskia who told me everything and didn't call this," She gestured around the room. "_Stuff_. The Saskia I knew would've made a good head girl and hung out with me, not her new Quidditch buddies and my cousin!" She yelled. James promptly choked beside me on nothing in particular.

"What?" He asks, horrified.

"So this is about Quidditch?" I reply ignoring James's input.

"Don't you see Saskia? Quidditch was always my thing, you were the smart pretty one and I was the sporty creative one but now you've taken over that too and you're more like James now than me." She sighs.

"I have no part in this." He points out and turns to leave. I grab his arm and pull him back to me.

"I'm not stopping you from doing Quidditch and there is no way I'm giving it up now." I retort.

"But you hate Quidditch!" She yells, exasperated.

"Since when?" I huff. She pulls a face in disgust.

"Since we began being best friends; since always!" She argues. "I don't even know you anymore. Just go and have fun with your Slytherin Quidditch party. Dom, help me get the valentines banners from the common room."

"You know what I will. Good luck with your stupid Ball, come on James." I reply stubbornly. Rose just stares at me in awe.

"My best friend never used to say the Valentine Ball was stupid. _She_ said it was beautiful and romantic." She comments, quieter this time.

"Well _she_ lied." I answer after a short pause and turn to leave. I hear the hall doors shut behind me and I snatch the bottle of regular juice out of James's hands before storming towards my common room.

"You hate the Valentines Ball?" He asks confused falling into step beside me.

"No you retard, I love the Valentines Ball." I hiss at him. He frowns but just walks in silence beside me. "Please get lost." I groan once it becomes apparent that he's not leaving.

"Why?" He smirks. I glare sideways at him.

"Cause I hate you." I reply coldly. He grins and stops suddenly. Instinctively I do too and raise an eyebrow at him.

"That is all I needed." He explains simply and starts to back away. "Hate you too." He adds somewhat fondly and turns to walk away.

"Weirdo." I mutter and I hear him chuckle as he disappears round the corridor. Whatever Rose says, I am exactly the same as always.

1st September 2014

The cabin door slides open and I look up from my book to see Rose, beaming at me. She's wearing her prefect badge proudly on her jumper and sits opposite me.

"Congratulations!" She laughs. I smile and shut the first edition _Hogwarts: A History _placing it down beside me like it's sacred. "I can't think of a better head girl. By the way I so voted for you." She adds. I grin at her.

"Thanks, I can't wait for all the things we can do. We get to plan all the dances and hang out in our own personal common room." I gush excitedly. At this point Dom and Molly sidle through the door and sit down. There share a knowing look.

"But you have to share it with the head boy." Molly points out matter-of-factly. I shrug.

"It's probably just Lewis Longbottom or someone." Rose dismisses. Molly and Dom share a smirk. I raise an eyebrow.

"Who's the head boy?" I ask warily. Dom looks like she's going to burst with laughter. Molly bites her lip to avoid cracking up. "Please tell me! I have to meet him at 12 in the head's carriage." I moan. Dom taps the side of her nose secretively.

1st September 2014

"You?" I ask, unimpressed. "How the hell did _you_ become Head Boy?" He just stands there grinning like a retard.


End file.
